Leafeon
Leafeon is the sixth of Eevee's eight evolutions, and one of the most useful. Their healing powers are second to none, and far beyond what Espeon or Umbreon are capable of, while their physical strength is second only to Flareon. Leafeon also have a lot of speed to work with, allowing them to get closer to enemies much faster than a Flareon could. Pokedex Information Eevee evolves into Leafeon through close proximity with a Moss Stone. These stones are quite rare, with the two most notable stones residing in Sinnoh and Unova, although there is a stone in Almia as well and a few much smaller stones are scattered across the known world. Unlike the first five evolution methods, Moss Stones can't be moved; the Eevee who wishes to evolve has to travel to the stone itself, and either engage in combat/training within a short distance of the stone, or touch the stone itself. On the bright side, the Moss Stones are unlimited-use rocks, unlike other elemental stones. High-level Leafeon have a very limited ability to control sunlight, although usually only to the extent of them being able to attract the light to their leaves so they can absorb it easier. Some Leafeon also have the ability to control the movement of energy itself, through energy-draining moves such as Giga Drain, but this ability is also quite limited as it generally can only be used when the Leafeon is physically in contact with the energy source- as a result, while it can be used to drain enemies of their energy, it can't be used to absorb energy attacks without taking significant damage from the attack. Leafeon's ability is Leaf Guard, which is quite useful in certain situations. As a Leafeon will generally seek out places with lots of sunlight due to their Grass-type, the ability comes into play quite often, and effectively renders Leafeon immune to most status conditions. One should keep in mind, however, that some kinds of very potent poisons and plasma burns will still have an effect, and plasma burns in particular are devastating to a Leafeon, assuming it survives a plasma attack in the first place. Leafeon are tall but lightweight compared to the other evolutions. While their height of 3.3 feet or 1 meter is tied for tallest, their weight is only 56.2 pounds (25.5 kilograms), resulting in them being middle weight, just barely heavier than Flareon. Leafeon's highest stat is Defense, allthough with a low hit point pool and very low Special Defense compared to the other evolutions they aren't good at soaking up damage like a Vaporeon or Umbreon. Even still, they are much better at taking damage than most of the other evolutions, and they also have a very high Attack stat and a nice Speed stat, giving them a powerful close-range punch. Leafeon also is the only evolution capable of a form change. After proper training, the usage of a Sky Jewel will cause a Leafeon to shift forms into a Sky Leafeon, which gives them the offensive bonuses of a Flying type but without any of the weaknesses. Theoretically, given enough time any Leafeon can complete the training and become a Sky Leafeon, but in reality about a third of all Leafeon aren't capable of completeing the Jewel training without having put down a tremendous amount of time and effort (sometimes needing as much as eight months of practice, five or six days a week for several hours a day), which often times is better used for other kinds of training. Leafeon in the Eevee Elite For the entire first two wars, Leafeon were generally viewed as weak and incapable of defending themselves, and to an extent this was true. Back then a Leafeon couldn't do much more than heal, although they were still good for close-range fighting when Flareons weren't available. Since Leafeon are naturally the least aggressive of all the evolutions, they tend to do less training for offensive attacks and more training involving defensive abilities, healing abilities, or other kinds of supporting abilities. While this makes the average Leafeon a fairly low threat, it does mean that any squad with a Leafeon in it has a much better chance of survival due to a Leafeon's healing and supporting abilities. The third war changed things in two ways. First was the Sky Jewel, and second was a sudden flourish of solar energy-related moves. As of the third war, this led to four different general kinds of Leafeon- healing, supporting, combat, and sky Leafeons. Healing has always been the most common, and a Leafeon who has mastered the arts of healing through Synthesis, Photosynthesis, Aromatherapy, and other related moves can become almost invincible, healing damage as fast as they take it. A good medical Leafeon will also extend the lives of its allies dramatically. Support Leafeons generally have somewhat of a focus on healing and somewhat of a focus on weak, area-of-effect ranged moves and support moves. Leaf-based ranged attacks such as Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf are commonly used by Leafeons in this group, as are the status-causing powder moves. They also tend to have a mastery of Protect, and many of them also know various solar-based attack moves and Leaf Blade. Support Leafeons are the second smallest of the four groups, however, due mostly to their reliance on other allies to do any real damage. Combat Leafeons are the second largest group, and they generally take only minimal training with their healing moves, instead focusing on a variety of other offensive moves. Multiple-hit Leaf Blade Attacks, Giga Drain, Solarbeam and Solar Flare, Iron Tail, and even Double-Edge and Take Down are common moves for a Leafeon. Moves that have recoil damage or other recoil effects are of little concern, since the damage can simply be healed. However, due to their Fire weakness, Combat Leafeons often have a relatively short lifespan- especially fighting the Firebolt Clan, or anywhere near a Seasonal Ninetales. Sky Leafeon are and always will be the smallest of the four groups, numbering only around 3% of all Leafeon in the third war. Only the best of the other three groups are allowed to become a Sky Leafeon, and as a result every single member of this group is very highly skilled. Many have their own unique and devastating moves, such as Jade's Dive Bomb attack, or Moss's Solar Razor Leaves, and they also can use their wings to absorb solar energy at a rate normal Leafeons can only dream of- giving them access to rapid-fire Solar attacks or healing themselves at rates that make them seem unstoppable. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies